


Wrld’s Way Back

by KuudereEva



Series: Emo Rap 💔 [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Lil Peep (Musician) RPF, Lil Uzi Vert (Musician) RPF, Music RPF, Playboi Carti (Musician) RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Episode: s07e03 Lil, Gen, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hip Hop, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im bad at writing, Juice WRLD - Character - Freeform, Lucid Dreaming, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Okay I made Peep a chaotic bi, Overdose, RIP, Rap, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, Sad boi hours, Ski Mask The Slump God - character, Song: SAD! (XXXTentacion), Soundcloud, Tupac - Freeform, XXXTentacion - character - Freeform, airport, bisexual bby, gekyume, juice wrld - Freeform, lil Peep is a fucking baby, lil peep - Freeform, lucid dreams song, read the tags, rest in peace legend, xxxtentacion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: Jarad Higgins, more commonly known as Juice Wrld had passed away at 21. He doesn’t know where he is, and is completely lost until Lil Peep and Tupac help him find his homeAfter nearly falling and dying for a second time, XXXTENTACION saves him and shows him the memories and how people who are still alive are doing.Needless to say, “I still see your shadows in my room” literally comes true(I’m bad at writing, summaries, and tagging)I hope you enjoy! I wrote this to cope.
Series: Emo Rap 💔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796929
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Wrld’s Way Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juice WRLD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juice+WRLD).



> LONG LIVE JUICE WRLD  
> I made this around December-January but never posted. Enjoy!

He opened his eyes  
Was it alright? Would he be able to go back home?  
Was there still a home? Jarad's mind was foggy, and he couldn't see anything. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake the sleep from them. But he couldn't. The sleep like trance didn't want to budge. Where was he anyways? Wasn’t he just on a plane to come home? He stood up, noticing he was still clothed in his outfit, but like everything else it was foggy. A surge of agony raced through his head. His nose was sore, probably from the Narcan somebody must have given him. Wait Narcan? What did he take to even make him need something as strong as that? The counteractive seeped down his throat, but then faded. 

Wait, it faded? 

Jarad could walk again. How? His body was shaking and spazzing minutes earlier. Oh yeah, how could he forget. The lean and Percs had attacked him, gotten back at him for the constant doses he was put under. He sighed at his recklessness, and how much he had endangered himself. He had lied to his fans, claiming that he’d quit the codeine and soda forever... Sheer whiteness still covered his view, but flicked and flashed outwards, making it so he could see. Then, he was there. The....airport? Midway? The dark and damp alley this seemed to be was actually the airport....

All of a sudden, something or somebody rammed through him. The feeling of uncertainty wasn’t anything good to feel, especially at a time like this. 

But he couldn't feel it? 

A small yelp couldn't help but escape him when the unmistakable coat and hat of a police officer suddenly emerged from his own body. The frame ran to his luggage, probably to check for weed or some shit. Did he even have any on him? Well, not like that even mattered anymore. But...could he just maybe...leave? Pack his bags and get out of the hellhole that was the airport? He looked down at his watch, but the ice on his wrist was stuck on the same second. He swore he was seeing things, his whole arm was ghostly pale...and transparent? Then he saw it. Well, him. Himself?

It was a disgusting state, dehumanizing if he could say so. His eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last breath still etched upon his face. His skin was pale like his own now, but it was real, still haunting him. Loud yells and screams faded out of the hall. Now was he going deaf as well as fading away? 

The human-real Juice twitched once again, disturbingly like a roach that was stepped on. Multiple Percs rolled out of his breast pocket, spilling onto the linoleum beneath him. Soonly after, some paramedics lifted his still body onto a stretcher. He chuckled brokenly at their efforts, Jarad knew he was dead. It was okay, he was home. In Chicago. Or was he…?

He closed his eyes, letting the numbness and darkness swallow him. The whole scene neatly folded up like a box, and he was being shipped to god knows where. A loud crash signified that he had arrived somewhere.

As soon as he was there, it was okay. He opened his eyes, still rather dizzy, but being able to see only white again. Damn it…. He was now donning a white robe etched with "999" on the chest. He could definitely get used to this. Heh. The white flashed again, and he was met with two figures, both with white robes and small logos on their chests.

The first one was a tall young man, face soft and round despite being littered with tattoos. In fact, all of his body was etched with similar art. He had soft blond hair, neatly combed through into a fluffy Mohawk, just like a baby chicken. A messy cursive mark on his forehead read "Cry Baby" He smiled at him welcomingly, teeth glowing with pink gems. On his very pale pink robe was a small candy bunny. A Peep. This was Gustav, the other emo rap legend he had heard so much about. Lil. Fucking. Peep. Right in front of his eyes. His nails were long and red, completely normal looking, not resembling the disheveled mess he had been on tour…

The second he could easily recognize. This was Tupac Shakur, easily one of the most famous people out there. One of his idols, somebody he wanted to be like...A small smile was on his face as well, standing around half a foot below Gus. A huge “2” followed by the word “PAC” was shining back at him. Both of them had large wings on their backs, Peep’s tinted a bright pink to represent himself. 

Jarad noticed that his anxiety seemed to level and fizzle out when he was….here. Wherever this was, he loved it. Was this the one legend called Heaven? Just looking at Gus made him smile, completely unburdened of depression and anxiety. His voice was much quieter and calmer now, as he whispered “Where am I? Tu? Gus? D-Did I die?” His voice halted at the second half, already knowing the answer. 

Peep was the first to step up, calmly greeting him. “Juice, you did…But it’s okay! It’s all going to be okay! We have more people here! You can meet them all!” Gus takes his hand, the neatly printed rose on his hand grasping his darker one. Peep seemed to be blushing a bit, taking Tupac’s as well. “I know you got on with Jaseh pretty well! He’s here as well!”. 

They all reach a smaller room-like place, soft twinkles dancing at the entrance. “I know i didn’t get along with everyone here at first…” Gus brings him in, motioning at Jah. “But now we’re pretty much inseparable!” Looking around, Mac Miller, XXXTentacion, Biggie, Pop Smoke and Chester Bennington lay out, all seeming to be relaxed and happy. Golden and white furniture covered the room, along with different pastel colors for everyone’s wings and robes. Well, except for X. The normally gray and pink clothes were dark as the night, and dusty. He was facing the edge of the clouds, black wings and red halo shining dully. He motioned to him “W-What’s wrong with him? Is he...okay?” He immediately regrets what he says, knowing damn right that he isn’t okay. 

Peep frowns a bit before placing a hand on his shoulder “Jarad, he misses Ski...and he feels like he doesn’t fit in already…” He knew what he meant, losing your best friend and having to see them struggle without you…

“B-But what about…” he mouthed the name “Tracy” softly. Tracy hadn’t been the same, he had been suicidal and borderline insane without his best friend. Peep’s expression faded quickly. “It’s been almost three years...but I don’t think I’d get over him. I try to be the enthusiastic one here…” 

However, he had another question “Can’t you...visit people?” His heart ached already, thinking of his Ally and how terrible she must have been doing. He didn’t have hopes for this, already seeing the state of X. 

A small tear rose from Gus’s eye. “J-Juice...you can see them, but they can’t…” He realized how insensitive he was, knowing that Tracy had cut himself and nearly overdosed after losing Peep. “G-Gus! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say it like that...of course not…” He grabbed for Peep’s shoulder, watching him look down at an angle.

“M’sorry, just was thinking bout Trace…” Peep took his hands, seemingly warping him to another spot. It resembled a huge cliff that was white and fluffy. “You can look and see at anyone that you please~” Gus nodded, while looking away. “I want to see Bexey again...he still hasn’t forgiven himself after recording me while I died…” 

Jarad sighed, peering over the cliff slightly. Of course he had to fall down, not even knowing how to fly yet. With a screech he plunged into unknowing heights. Until he didn’t, of course. He was roughly pulled back from the infinity loop he could have been stuck in. “What the fuck did you do Vro?” Everything from the “Numb” on his cheek to the tree on his forehead, Juice knew he was looking into the eyes of X. He dangled him recklessly from the robe, bringing him back to the cliff side.

“Come on… You’ll see somebody that you know in no time…” X grabs his hand for a moment, bringing him towards a certain spot. He rubs his head, still spinning a bit. “See that? That’s my son, and my girlfriend. Geykume grinned a toothy grin, Jenesis laughed “Just like your papa Gek!” Juice swore he could hear the soft cry of the younger, but he pushed it away with all his force. He never got to meet his son...he would have to grow up in a cruel world with no father to protect him.

“Oh look, Ski…” He points to Ski Mask, finger shaking as he looks down at the one he trusted most. More people were in the frames… he really could see everything here. He felt slightly uncomfortable, watching everybody see ones that they loved. After around two minutes, he found Ally, standing inside her bedroom.

He placed his ear closer to the emptiness, hearing her cry out the lyrics to Lucid Dreams, an obvious choice. All of a sudden, she stopped, and turned towards her wall. She placed her small hand on a dark figure. 

His shadow was literally in her room.


End file.
